sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin the Angelhog
Melvin the Angelhog is a character from Alexneushoorn's Guardian Angel Universe. This universe is not considered canon to the main universe. Melvin cannot be used without Alexneushoorn's permission. He appears as the deuteragonist in both Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel (set in 2039) and Acorn City Stories (set in 2036), and a supporting character in Nick Eastwood: Forbidden Feelings (set in 2064). History Melvin was born in Heaven at an unknown time. Before becoming a Guardian Angel, he was a cook, as he stated himself. He later became a Guardian Angel and was assigned to help people who aren't doing well over the years. In a conversation with Sansa Khan, he recalls watching over a girl with 4 other brothers from heaven in 1978. In 2016, the first time he actually went down to Mobius, he was assigned to guard Asonja Masenko (and possibly Zoralth Masenko too), whom was very difficult to work with and didn't change a bit. Working with Sansa Khan In 2036, Queen Sally Acorn of the Kingdom of Acorn passed away from an unknown disease (most likely lung cancer). According to Melvin in Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel, during this time, he took Sally into heaven, even through the gates themselves. Following this, he was assigned by God to protect Sansa Khan, daughter of the newly appointed King Ken Khan and therefore Princess of Acorn during her time in princess school. After meeting with Sansa during princess school, Melvin began protecting Sansa from bullies in princess school, such as Eclair Weston and her friends. Later on, after the assassination of Acorn City's mayor Bernard A. Hole, Melvin delivered Hole's soul to heaven and together with Sansa, began investigating the assassination. Their investigation led them to Giovanni Gandolfini, an associate of the Cazzo Mafia, who informed them that one of their rivals, the Sinatra Mafia or the Buscemi Mafia could have been behind the assassination, because Mayor Hole had ties to the Cazzo Mafia. Melvin and Sansa strike a deal with Gandolfini in that if Melvin and Sansa helped the Cazzos find out who was behind Hole's assassination, the Cazzos would go clean. Along the way, Melvin helped Sansa in endorsing a candidate for the mayoral election. Posing as Sansa's assistant and a security guard, he secretly recorded Sansa's interviews with the candidates and conducted an interview with one of the candidates himself due to Sansa having gone to sleep because of her young age. The following day, Sansa chose to endorse Jethro Krassenstein, and together with Melvin, went out to campaign for Krassenstein. While driving a van to campaign for Krassenstein, Melvin and Sansa's van were sabotaged by Buscemi Mafia goons. Melvin caught the three goons and made a deal with them: In exchange for information on who killed the mayor, Melvin would provide the Buscemi goons with protection in the form of a prison sentence. Gaining information from Mario, one of the three goons, they found out that the Don of the Buscemi Mafia, Luigi Buscemi had ordered Mario and his fellow Buscemi goons to sabotage Jethro Krassenstein's campaign, and that he was hiding in his mansion in Acorn City. Using Mario's information, Melvin and Sansa launched a raid on Luigi Buscemi's mansion, where Melvin confronted Luigi about the mayor's assassination. Luigi admits to having ordered the assassination of Mayor Hole due to Hole having been controlled by the Cazzo Mafia in an attempt to bring the Cazzos down in power. Melvin has Luigi arrested and his Mafia family disbanded. Appearing in court the following day, Melvin succeeds in allowing the Sinatra Mafia and the Cazzo Mafia to go clean, and returns to his duties with Sansa in campaigning for Jethro Krassenstein. MTBA Working with Liam Monteiro and Blade Eastwood 3 years later, in 2039, Melvin was watching over two fox brothers named Liam Monteiro and Blade Eastwood, who had to move out of their parents' house because they didn't have any more money to care for Liam and Blade. Liam also had to work as a waiter at a diner because Blade was too depressed to get a job, and Liam also had to take care of Blade because he was depressed over Sally Acorn's death 3 years earlier, and had become obese, a drug addict and an alcoholic. God then assigned Melvin to protect Liam and Blade. Melvin then met with Liam at his school, and took him to his and Blade's house, where he explained his task to Liam and Blade. Liam and Blade agreed to work with Melvin and improve their morbid situation. Melvin then expanded Liam and Blade's house by adding a gym room to it, where he would train with Blade so he could lose his gained weight and become more physically and mentally stronger. He also gave a Blade a new car by transforming his current car into a 1969 Ford Mustang. He also introduced Blade to Zoralth Masenko, the CEO of Masencorp, a multi-billion corporate organisation. Zoralth introduced Blade to a videogame he created himself: Mining of Ages. Eventually, after a few days, Blade became independent enough to apply for the position of Project Manager at Masencorp, and got the job. A little while after this, Melvin said his goodbyes to Liam and Blade and returned to the heavens to resume his duties of protecting other people who were in need of protection. Working with Crabs N Babies 25 years after the events of Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel, Melvin, alongside his friend Niko "Arms" Klebitz, an Angelfox, was assigned to protect the remaining members of Crabs N Babies, Robert "Baby Spongebob" Squarepants, "Baby" Squidward Quincy Tentacles and "Baby" Patrick Starfish, who had turned to a life of crime after the death of their frontman and lead guitarist Eugene Harold "Baby" Krabs and were currently living in poverty. Melvin and Niko introduced the babies to Sivalth, a female Sergal and guitarist so that they could reform their band, Crabs N Babies. The band was reformed and began performing and touring again. During a dinner at a fancy restaurant in Acorn City, Melvin also briefly converses with Nick Eastwood, who was on a date with Melinda Acorn at the time. Together with Crabs N Babies and Sivalth, Melvin and Niko move into an apartment in the suburbs of Acorn City in order to ease their commute to concerts. The group later appeared on The José Show, a radio talk show hosted by Hispanic media personality José Lopez for an interview. MTBA Personality Melvin is a calm, smart, and down to earth Angelhog who lives to serve the Lord and help people in need. In Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel, he tells that he works hard to get people to be happier and more confident in themselves, and that he gets very sad when the Lord tells him that he didn't do his best with those he tried protecting, but that he's happy that the Lord is trying to make everyone else happy in heaven. Melvin appears to be interested in vintage vehicles/objects, as his vehicle of choice is a 1969 Ford Mustang, and he is also seen using vintage objects such as typewriters and British military binoculars from the 1940s. Melvin has shown that he can be brutish and hostile as well when dealing with hostile individuals such as Luigi Buscemi, as Melvin smacked him in the head with a pistol after Buscemi made vile remarks about Melvin's parents. He can also be a bit cruel at times as shown when he scared Eclair Weston to get her stop bullying Sansa Khan. Melvin also shows disapproval of homosexuality and disgust for prostitution due to being a heavy Christian, arguing with Sivalth over her being lesbian and grumbling in frustration when Baby Squidward had intercourse with a prostitute. According to himself, his religion allows him to drink alcohol as long as he doesn't get drunk to the point where he treats other people poorly, saying that this is also in the Bible. Melvin appears to have never been hugged before prior to 2039, because after he was hugged by Liam and Blade, he started dancing, and laughing like a complete idiot, talking about how he had never been hugged before and how joyful it felt to him. MTBA Powers and abilities Melvin has the ability to make things appear and vanish using his Angelbian powers, which he can also use to cure colds. He can also transform objects like cars and add rooms to facilities. He also has superhuman strength, because he was able to lift an overweight Blade Eastwood up the stairs of his house. Finally, he can also let the spirits of deceased people manifest his body, which allows them to communicate and act freely for a short period of time, although this takes a lot of energy. He demonstrated this ability when he brought the spirit of Sally Acorn to talk to Liam and Blade. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters